familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chouteau County, Montana
Chouteau County is a county located in the North-Central region of the U.S. state of Montana. As of 2000, the population is 5,970. Its county seat is Fort Benton . It was established in 1865 as one of the original nine counties of Montana, and named in 1882 after Pierre Chouteau, a fur trader who established a trading post that became Fort Benton, which was once an important port on the Missouri River. It is home to the Chippewa-Cree tribe on the Rocky Boy Indian Reservation. It contains part of the Lewis and Clark National Forest. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 10,352 km² (3,997 sq mi). 10,291 km² (3,973 sq mi) of it is land and 62 km² (24 sq mi) of it (0.59%) is water. Chouteau County was once the largest county in the Montana Territory and the second largest in the United States, with an area of 15,439 square miles in the early 20th century. However, some parts of the county were over 250 miles from Fort Benton, and in 1909 an agreement was reached to subdivide the county. The land is mostly prairie. The Bear Paw Mountains rise in the eastern section and the Little Rockies and the Highwood ranges are in the southern portion. Major rivers include the Teton River, Marias River, Milk River and the Arrow River. Adjacent Counties * Liberty County - north * Hill County - north * Blaine County - east * Fergus County - southeast * Judith Basin County - south * Cascade County - south * Teton County - west * Pondera County - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,970 people, 2,226 households, and 1,613 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 2,776 housing units at an average density of <1/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.00% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 14.62% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. 0.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.9% were of German, 11.7% Norwegian, 8.2% English and 7.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.0% spoke English, 2.5% Cree and 1.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 2,226 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 28.80% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 24.10% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 17.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 100.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,150, and the median income for a family was $32,399. Males had a median income of $22,080 versus $19,318 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,851. About 16.50% of families and 20.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.30% of those under age 18 and 8.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Big Sandy *Fort Benton *Geraldine Unincorporated communities *Boneau *Box Elder *Carter *Highwood *Loma *Parker School References * Category:Chouteau County, Montana Category:Counties of Montana